1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lacrosse sticks and is directed more particularly to a lacrosse stick head having side wall stiffening and ball retaining means therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lacrosse sticks include head portions attached to stick handles. The head portion comprises a frame which includes a throat portion, side wall means, and a lip portion. Interiorly of the frame there is disposed a netting which includes a ball pocket.
The frames of lacrosse stick heads are commonly made from plastic materials affording lightness and toughness to the frame. However, a problem that causes some concern in plastic frames is a lack of rigidity in the side to side dimension. Because of weight limitations, manufacturers are unable to compensate by simply substantially increasing the thickness of the frame walls.
In attempts to provide added rigidity to the frame, flanges have been molded on the outer walls of the frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,260, issued Apr. 14, 1987 in the name of William H. Brine, Jr. illustrates several embodiments of frame side walls provided with flanges on their outer surfaces. While such flanges have improved rigidity, they unfortunately clutter up an otherwise smooth surface adapted for the display of manufacturer's logos and/or team symbols.
Another concern of lacrosse players is the facility of the lacrosse stick head to assist in retention of a ball therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,578, issued Oct. 7, 1975 in the name of William H. Brine, Jr., there is illustrated the provision of side walls curved with an inboard concavity which assists in keeping a ball in the ball pocket. However, plastic frames are molded and the provision of molds for producing walls with curved surfaces, particularly interior surfaces, requires relatively expensive mold-making techniques and the use of a plurality of mold inserts.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/628,193, filed Dec. 14, 1990, in the names of Joseph Taylor, William H. Brine, III and Peter J. Brine there is shown and described a new concept in lacrosse stick heads in which the ball pocket is located not in the traditional area, the throat, but forwardly of the throat. Thus, in the use of such sticks, it is beneficial to have a ball retention facility in the side wall area, rather than in the throat area of the head.
Accordingly, an improvement in the construction of lacrosse stick frames which adds rigidity to the frame, provides a ball retention facility, and is suitable for a forward ball pocket location, is deemed beneficial by the lacrosse community.